Computing devices can perform various functions, such as executing applications stored at the computing device and outputting information for display (e.g., on a screen of the computing device). Certain computing devices can operate in a limited-access state that prevents unauthorized users from accessing applications and information stored at the computing device, thereby effectively “locking” the computing device. For example, some computing devices require a user to provide a specific input to lock and/or unlock the device. In the limited-access state, the computing device may output information (e.g., notifications) at a presence-sensitive display that may be easily glanceable by the user of the computing device, without requiring the user to provide specific input to unlock the computing device. However, such information may be selected in response to inadvertent touches at a presence-sensitive display, resulting in unintended selection of the information.